


lord of the dragons

by scarlet_lupin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_lupin/pseuds/scarlet_lupin
Summary: hiccup left berk with toothless when he missed the shot to take down the night fury and now ten years later he has come back and with the rising threat of drago will hiccup be able to save his friends as well as maintaining his secret identity or will he lose more than he was expecting during this confrontation. (rated T for later chapters) definitely shipping hictstrid so enjoy xx





	1. stranded in enemy territory

Gliding through the sky I admired the clouds above blinking slowly almost half asleep, a faint whistling noise snapped me to attention glancing over Toothless's side I saw the bola coming straight for us sitting up I guided Toothless into a steep bank avoiding the net.

Turning and circling slowly I set to searching the seas for where the weapon came from. The boat looked tiny from up here, dropping into a steep dive I studied the crest on the sails hoping to have an idea of what tribe had been shooting at us. The crest was familiar, very familiar, Berk it was his own tribe attacking him. Glaring behind my mask I dove again heading right for their ship, the high pitched whine coming from Toothless heralded the arrival of the night fury and I could just here someone yell 'NIGHT FURY GET DOWN'.

As I got closer several familiar voices floated to my ears 'TO ARMS' but the most confusing one 'GET THE DRAGONS OUT HERE' I was trying to work out if perhaps they planning on luring me onto the deck when a deadly nadder launched from the ship a very familiar blond girl perched on its back, the nadder was shortly followed but a monstrous nightmare, a gronkle, and a hideous zippleback, all baring a familiar figure. Stifling the urge to gape, my curiosity got to me and I circled slowly studying them.

Decision made I shot forward easily slipping between Astrid and Snotlout, zipping about I tested their abilities, measuring their capabilities with turning, manoeuvring, speed, and just general trust and daring with their dragons. After a few minutes of play I worked out they all had a decent bond with their dragons but nowhere near as strong as my own with Toothless.

Wanting to tease them some I slid my legs out of the loops holding them in place and rose to a crouch on Toothless's back still guiding him with slight touches of my fingers on the back of his neck, moving my finger in a circle, the signal to keep circling, I stood up. Grinning at the gasps coming from the other riders I stood casual in the centre of the saddle, smirking I waited for one to get close enough and then I moved, lightly racing across Toothless's wing and transitioning smoothly onto the wing of the nadder, Astrid let out a startled yelp and I just grinned as I flitted across the dragons wing pausing on its back I tapped Astrid lightly on the head grinning widely before turning and stepping onto the nadder's wing. Allowing myself to weigh the wing down causing the dragon to bank slightly I slid straight of the edge and landed with a soft thump behind the twins on the body of the zippleback.

Saluting them I jogged to the back of the dragon jumping off I free fell for a few moments before Toothless appeared beneath me, bending my knees to soften the landing I settled back into the saddle redoing the loops around my legs. Urging Toothless faster I did a single loop of the whole group before I took off like a shot causing the water to part bellow us. I heard the sounds of the dragons trying to keep up and failing miserably, nothing could keep up with a night fury, especially Toothless.

xxxxxx back at the boat xxxxxx

"What the hell was that?"

"How the hell did he just run across the wings like that?"

"Who in Thor's name is he?"

"QUIET!" silence fell as everyone looked to the chief waiting for him to pass judgment, sighing he said "clearly we underestimated his abilities if he was able to literally walk all over us like that" grumbling slightly studying the dragons and their riders in front of him he said "well your our resident dragon expert what is your assessment of his abilities?"

Astrid sighed and spoke for the group "well to be honest chief, he is way out of our league, I like to think I have a strong bond with Stormfly but that guy he just trusted that night fury completely blindly, he didn't even look before he jumped he just trusted his dragon knew what he was doing and would be there to catch him. That and their flying is so much more smooth that ours its almost like they have one mind, barley any need to communicate because they are already thinking the same thing"

Stoic nodded once and turned away to start trying to plan a new strategy to get this lord of dragons, this king of the mighty beasts to sit down and talk with him, so he could 'question' him about the mysterious disappearance of his son just months before sightings of the dragon lord started to come in. The fact that his son had been taken by a night fury and this man rode one was another very large piece of evidence suggesting he was behind the loss of his son. Baring his teeth in a sinister smile he vowed to get his hands on the elusive man once and for all. It had taken them months to figure out he would be over this section of water and now they would have to start again, but it was fine because it would all pay off eventually and then he would have his answers and his revenge.

xxxxxx back with hiccup and toothless xxxxxx

Shifting nervously I studied the ship bellow me I had no idea what had made me decide to follow the ship, I hadn't even gone near Berk since I left and I wasn't really sure I wanted to go back now, but I was curious to see what else was new. if the teens were riding dragons who knew what else had changed while I was away.

Mentally shrugging I focused bellow the clouds again, night had fallen some time ago and deciding it was safe I dropped below the cloud cover gliding silently over to the ship I listened intently searching for some conversations to overhear. The sound of shouting drew my attention to bow of the ship and I spotted the teens gathered around the dragons nowhere in sight, gliding closer I listened intently. 'and then he was all like look at me I'm soooooo awesome jumping around risking my life to show off, haha and then he dared to just fly off like he is so much better than us!' there was a brief pause and then Fishlegs took over from Snotlout 'yeah well he kinda is, isn't he? he made all that look effortless and his dragon is a night fury, a species that we know very little about as well as the pair clearly being older and more experienced, it was just rude to rub it in like that, although the way he tapped Astrid was decidedly immature, but then I know plenty of immature Vikings' I could just imagine the look he would send Snotlout's way, I was proven right when I heard 'hey what was that look for I am not immature'

Frowning I glided away to find somewhere for Toothless to rest we would catch up tomorrow, I was fairly confident I could get to Berk from here anyway.

Perched on Toothless's back I tensed when Berk finally came into sight, it hadn't taken me long to catch up to the ship but I had to keep my distance especially in the day due to Toothless's very obvious black scales that stood out massively in the day time, as well as the fact that it looked like they had let the dragon to have their freedom to wander all over the ship as well as the surrounding air space.

Searching for somewhere to land I spotted a small secluded patch of beach on the far east side of the island, circling round I descended quickly hoping to not be spotted once down on the beach I made beeline for the caves I could see in the cliff face, ducking inside I let Toothless lead as the cave was near pitch black inside and Toothless was much better able to navigate in the dim cave system, not because of any superior eyesight my eye sight had improved significantly over time, but because Toothless had an ability much like that of echo location allowing him to understand the cave system much better than I ever could.

With the night fury leading it didn't take them long to reach the other end of the long tunnel system. Crouched down I peered out the other end and noted it came out not far behind the arena, turning back to Toothless I spoke softly automatically speaking in dragonish as that was all I had needed to speak in quite a few years **"stay hear bud I'm just going to scout around a bit and then I will be right back, if I take too long wait till night fall before you come to rescue me yeah, it will be much easier and safer"** at the look in his eyes that suggested he might argue I added **"for both of us, I blend in with the night sky just like you do so I would be much less likely to get shot if we leave when it will be near impossible to see us yeah"** seeing the understanding dawn on the dragons face,

Toothless nodded slowly **"I suppose just be careful so I won't have to come rescue you got it"**

Grinning I nodded and said **"you too"** before turning I slipping out of the cave and drifting through shadows trying to find a good vantage point which was made more difficult by the presence of dragons everywhere it would be nigh on impossible to find somewhere he wouldn't be seen at least not until night fall, grimacing at having to wait I snuck back to the cave smiling at Toothless, who let a relieved warble at have me come back safe.

Rubbing behind his ears I said **"looks like we will be waiting until nightfall to do any recon its impossible to not be seen in the town there are dragons everywhere and while I'm fairly sure those Vikings can't speak to you guys like I can I don't want to risk them noticing their dragon acting weird."** Toothless just nodded before he settled down to have a nap until it was time for some action.

Night had finally fallen and now that the sky was completely black I left the cave Toothless following silently as we explored the town taking in all the sights and smells that I hadn't seen since I was fifteen nearly ten years was a long time and things had changed although not that much there were what looked to be dragon feeding stations and other such new additions but otherwise Berk was still Berk.

A faint noise caught my attention and I shifted my focus to it as we moved towards the sound, I located the source of the noise when I reached the Hofferson's residence, easily spotting Astrid talking quietly to the deadly nadder she had been riding earlier. focussing I managed to overhear some of the conversation '...worry we will get that stupid show off and then we will find out exactly what happened to Hiccup 10 years ago, that night fury has to be the same one that took him, it has to..."

I started to leave the second I spotted the nadder watching us, backing away slowly seemed to be working so far until the dragon suddenly tilted its head to the side and said **"hey, who's there? come out of the shadow"** ignoring the dragon I started backing up faster unfortunately Astrid's attention had been shifted in our direction and she seemed to see the movement of my attempted retreat, eyes narrowed she hurled the axe that always hung at her wait straight at him.

Reacting instinctively I reached out and caught the axe mid-air the apparent lack of noise from her weapon informed Astrid there was definitely something or someone there, "Stormfly some light please" attempting to retreat faster caused me to trip over Toothless landing with a soft thump on the ground, just as Stormfly's mouth erupted in flames, Astrid seemed confused at first before she spotted Toothless nearly concealed in the suddenly reduced shadow and then her gaze dropped and she saw me, flushing beneath my armour I shot to my feet shifting nervously as she eyed me like some wild animal that was about to attack her.

That was when I realised I was still holding her axe, crouching I placed the axe gently on the floor and started to back up taking the slightly growling Toothless with me hoping she would be too stunned to do anything that would get me found out before I could get away. No such luck I had barely taken three steps when she suddenly shouted at the top of lungs "HOSTILE IN THE TOWN, HOSTILE IN THE TOWN AND THEIR ARMED" turning I started to make a run for it, a slight yelp escaped as something pinged of my armour.

Two courses of action posed into my head, jump on Toothless and try to make a fly for it and risk getting shot down or send Toothless to get reinforcements and stay to get their attention away from my dragon so Toothless would have a chance to get away, as well as finding out more info on Drago possibly and hopefully understand just why these people thought I killed Hiccup, which is very impossible since I am Hiccup, one definitely had a larger chance of success and judging from the more frequent twangs I could here they had their archers out now and I did not feel like getting shot down that was asking for serious injury plus with the teens now having dragons it wouldn't take much to chase after them and I didn't want to lead them anywhere important on the off chance they had a decent tracker amongst them.

Speeding up I started relaying my plan to Toothless who immediately objected **"no I will not leave you here, its dark we will be fine they can't see us"**

**"Toothless they already pinged an arrow of my armour twice now I don't want to risk someone getting a lucky shot in a crash landing could bring about even more injuries. I need you to go back to the nest and get some of the others to come back here to bust me out, I dare say they will question me but it is not in their nature to torture people, they are my old clan mates and this will be a great opportunity to gain intel, I will be fine, but I need you to do this for me yes?"**

**"fine, but please be safe"**

Nodding we finally got out from bellow the artificial roof made by the overhangs of the buildings either side of them, launching himself into the sky Toothless shot off with barely a sound as I made my way to a large patch of moon light and spun around backing up slightly still, but now facing the majority of the armed forces. I watched as they all visually searched me for weapons when they couldn't see anything obvious I saw Astrid come forward and start looking around frantically before turning to me "were is it?, were did the night fury go?"

People immediately started whispering when she mentioned my dragon and I was surprised by the sheer level of hostility that suddenly seemed aimed at him someone pointed up into the sky, "there it is, it's making a run for it"

Growling I whipped out my sword and flicked the gas release section out. spinning in a neat circle to spread the gas I then flicked another switch igniting the gas in a loud and bright whoosh of fire, gasps and shocked murmurs started up again as everyone's attention was once again riveted to me.

Spotting Astrid give Stormfly an order and judging from the fact she pointed into the sky I could only assume it was to chase Toothless, I decided I couldn't let that happen, letting out a low hum at an odd frequency I was relieved to see Stormfly's eyes glaze over as she turned to faces me humming again I said softly **"sleep"** the low growl was lost amongst the shocked gasps and when the nadder suddenly dropped the uproar increased tenfold.


	2. questions

"What did you do to Stormfly?!"

The question wouldn't have been nearly as intimidating as it was without the axe held to his throat, swallowing I tried to sound convincing when I said "Who said I did anything maybe she just decided now was a really good time to take a nap, it is the middle of the night" nodding at the end I was pleased with how reasonable I sounded until I realised something, being reasonable wouldn't help with Astrid in fact it was just liable to piss her off more.

Cringing I waited for the punch to come, it didn't although she made to swing the axe at me however the voice of the chief stilled her hand "wait I wish to have a word with the 'dragon lord'" the twist he put on the words implied he thought whoever came up with the title was stupid, a second later I realised the dig was aimed at me.

Smirking behind my mask I said "oh is that what their calling me now, shame I rather liked king of beasts, oh and rider of death, that was a personal favourite of mine." sighing slightly I had to fight the urge to laugh at my fathers flushed face and the irritated look my dad was giving me.

Pointing towards mead hall he said "move" raising an eyebrow I didn't move for a moment and he responded with "you may be able to charm dragons but you can't charm steel and if you don't move I'm going to introduce you to my sword, up close and personal, got it?"

Sighing softly at my father's stubbornness I glided forward feet soundless on the dirt path, moving past him I ambled up the street towards mead hall, grinning slightly at the grumbling I could hear behind me. He said to move not how fast to move.

_xxx(later that day)xxx_

Sat in my cell I stared at the ceiling, I judged it would take Toothless at least a day and half if not two days of solid flying with no breaks and at top speed to reach the nest and then on the way back he would be much slower because he would be both tired as well as leading a pack of dragons which would all be much slower than a night fury's top speed. So it was probably going to be at least four days for them to get back here which was six days total, so nearly a week.

Grimacing I tugged my mask down a bit more I was relieved they hadn't tried to take it, but to be honest I think it helped them to see me as some faceless monster and if I didn't fear them recognising me I would take it off just to spite them. However as much as I may have changed in ten years it was likely I would still be recognisable, which was a problem, although the extra muscle i had accumulated over the years from working out and flying would probably help disguise himself, though if i lost the helmet for any reason i would be so screwed.

A loud clang singled the arrival of a visitor, looking up a snarky retort ready to go I choked slightly when I saw it was Fishlegs standing outside my cell. Blinking I said "so what can I do for you?"

Frowning the Viking said "Well you ride a night fury I was hoping to get some details on it for our book of dragons and maybe a description so I could do a sketch"

Smiling I said "I'll do you one better, if you get me some charcoal and some paper I'll provide you with the sketch and if you bring me some extra paper for doodling I will gladly tell you some of the more interesting things I have discovered about night fury's over the years"

Fishlegs seemed to mull it over for a moment before the lure of new information got the better of him and he said "okay deal, I'll be right back"

Smiling I waited patiently for Fishlegs to return and when he did I gladly took the paper and set to work on the sketch of Toothless for the book of dragons, the picture wouldn't help too much anyway he was nearly invisible at night. I could feel Fishlegs watching me draw as well as his surprise when it came out incredibly detailed and surprisingly lifelike. Nodding he said "thank you that is amazing"

Pleased I handed the picture over and said "well what do you want to know about night fury's?"

"Everything!"

Laughing slightly I started explaining some of Toothless's basic features as well as a slightly edited version of how we met as well as some interesting things like the fact he had retractable teeth, that immediately sent Fishlegs into a huge debate with him about the need dragons had for teeth and why, eventually the debate died down some and Fishlegs said "is that why you named him Toothless"

Nodding I said "yeah it surprised me and the name just sort of stuck, either way he never told me he didn't like it"

"Wait told you as in he spoke to you?"

"Well yeah all dragons can speak it's just in a different language, one I learnt so I could communicate with Toothless better, it's been really useful actually"

"Huh can you say something in dragon now?"

Grinning I switched to dragonish and said **"sure how is this?"**

Fishlegs eyes turned into saucers as he said "that was so cool, I bet Ruff and Tuff would love that actually"

Smirking I said "they wouldn't happen to be the twins that rode the zippleback would they?" at Fishlegs surprised look I said "they seem the type, plus the way you said 'Ruff and Tuff' as though they are a package deal implies a close relationship something that would be present in twins"

Fishlegs continued to look surprised before he said "yeah" and with that the conversation dried up and Fishlegs fled the dungeons.

I watched his retreating back for a few moments before I sighed and flopped down of the straw mattress in the corner, trying not to think about how long the next six days were going to be.

_xxx(in mead hall)xxx_

"I don't know what you mean he was really cooperative when I asked him some questions all he wanted in return was some charcoal and some paper, he even did a sketch of his night fury for me to put in the book of dragons,"

Several looks of disbelief echoed this declaration "he what?" Snotlout was particularly irritated as he had spent a good portion of his day shouting at the supposed dragon lord trying to get him to talk and then Fishlegs manages to do what none of them could do and just with some charcoal and parchment, it was ridiculous.

Clearing his throat Stoic said "are you trying to tell me that he answered all your questions in return for some charcoal and parchment?"

"uh" shifting slightly Fishlegs gave a small nod "yeah, he did"

"ahhhhhgggrrrr" the explosive sound reverberated around the hall as the chief finally lost his patients, "that is it I will have my answers" turning around the chief stomped out of the hall heading right for the cells. Exchanging wary glances the group of teens took of after the chief.

_xxx(in the cells)xxx_

"Hey your all here now are we gonna have a party?"

"I don't know what your games is but I demand answers, and you are going to give them to me, one way or another"

Blinking I frowned slightly "well that isn't very polite, did any of you consider that I answered Fishlegs questions because he asked nicely and posed questions I could actually answer, instead of just screaming at me and asking questions about what Drago is doing. Like why the hell should I know what that sheep for brains animal is doing I've been doing my best to avoid him. Well mostly"

Frowning Fishlegs spoke up "what do you mean 'mostly'?"

Grinning I said "well I may have made some trips to his ships to liberate some dragons and such, a dragon sanctuary isn't any good if the dragons can't use it because they're captured by that maniac"

Gaping Astrid spluttered "what 'dragon sanctuary'?"

Shrugging I said "my little project"

"Okay, okay now that we have established your answering questions, how about you answer some important questions..."

"Oh yeah like what kind of stuff have you blown up?..."

"Oh oh oh yeah and how many men have you killed?..."

"Ruff, Tuff shut up or I will remove you from the cells"

"Ah chief your no fun"

"Yeah we just want know what kind of trouble he's gotten into before" the twins whined some more under their breath before Tuff shoved Ruff for something and they quickly dissolved into a squabbling mess rolling around on the floor throwing punches left and right.

Stifling a chuckle I obviously failed as Astrid turned and said "what you think their funny?"

Grinning behind my mask I said "well yeah actually, I do, I think they are a riot. Have you considered using their passion for mayhem against Drago, I don't think he would know what hit him if those two came at him," chuckling again at the mental image of Ruff and Tuff insulting Drago to his face and them trying to blow him up. Sighing I mentally slapped myself 'come on get a grip, I know you missed them but come on you have a reputation to uphold here as the fierce dragon lord can't be seen as cooperating too much'

The teens and the chief continued to ask more questions but I restricted myself to limited answers that were as short as possible. When Astrid asked about Stormfly I sighed and said "I just sent her to sleep she should have woken up by now,"

Nodding Astrid said "yeah she woke up about ten minutes after we captured you but I want to know how you did that"

Smirking I said "trade secret"

Growling she stomped up to the bars and said "tell me or I'll...I'll"

Snorting I said "you'll what? lock me up? separate me from my best friend? starve me? torture me?" scowling she released a strangled scream of rage and turned around to stomp of, shrugging I said "any more questions, cos if not I'm gonna have a nap, being imprisoned is very tiring work I will have you know"

Scowling the chief stepped forward and said "did you or your night fury kill my son?"

Rolling my eyes I said "no your son is still very much alive he just didn't want to stay here that is why Toothless took him away from here he didn't belong"

Roaring the chief stepped closer and said "you better order that black demon to bring him back or you are never going to leave here alive"

Sighing I said "yeah do you see a night fury I could tell that too cos I don't, and besides I know Hiccup well and he doesn't want to come back to a place he was ridiculed and bullied"

Frowning nobody replied just turned and left waiting till the door to the jail was shut behind them before starting to discuss his answers.

Stretching I peered out the tiny cell window at the gradually darkening sky, 'well one day down just five more' glancing around the room I frowned there was no way I was hanging out in this cell for five days. Just no, nope not happening. Turning to the door I stepped closer and examined the lock. Grinning I grabbed hold of the lock and gave it a single swift tug down while twisting it a little to the left, with a very satisfying pop the lock sprung open. Smirking I pushed the cell door open mentally very relieved I had helped Gobber make those locks and they hadn't changed a bit since I helped him make them and so it was just as easy to open them now as it was then. Strolling out of my cell I wandered over to the door and listened, no voices, cracking the door open a fraction I scanned the area satisfied it was dark and were wasn't anyone around I stepped out and started ambling around admiring the architecture and how the village had changed with the help of dragons for things like decorating and such.

Drifting between two buildings I spotted Astrid's house up ahead with Stormfly in her stable outside, wandering up I smiled at the dragon who let out several warning growls, I stopped just out of biting range although I was well within range of her spines or fire. Bowing my head I said softly **"hello my name is Hiccup, how are you? are you recovered from yesterday I'm sorry about sending you too sleep but I needed my friend to get away and I am aware of the renowned speed off the nadder and I feared for the safety of my brother in all but blood"**

The dragon blinked and said **"oh you speak our language how strange, what do you mean 'brother in all but blood' that is a strange phrase? and did you say your name was Hiccup, that was the name of the hatchling my human has been looking for a long time"**

Smiling I said **"yeah my names Hiccup and I just found out they have been looking for me, but I don't see why they never looked out for me when I lived here so why should they be worried now and as for the 'brothers in all but blood' well I consider Toothless the night fury from before, my brother however we obviously aren't blood related for the simple reason of he is a dragon and I human but I love him as if he were"**

Tilting her head Stormfly nodded slightly and said **"yes I can see, what are you doing here if you didn't want to come back?"**

Smiling I moved closer to scratch under her chin grinning at the sighs and chirps of pleasure she made occasionally directing me to the left or right **"well I don't know really I just wanted to know why they were looking for me, I guess. I wanted to know if it was out of actual worry and affection or some misplaced guilt, or sense of obligation and duty"**

Chirping again Stormfly said **"well from what I have seen I think it is genuine affection the red bearded one they call chief has been very determined to find you, always sending out search parties on ship or on dragon, the humans that hang around my human are often out searching too along with myself and my human, this is the first time all of us have been back on berk together for any length of time."**

Frowning I hummed slightly not sure what to believe. The faint sounds of voices and caught my attention and I scrambled to say my goodbyes before leaving and wandering aimlessly for another few hours before heading back to the jail and letting myself back into my cell and re-locking the door. Settling down I attempted to catch some sleep for a few hours before the next round of question that was bound to come in the morning.


	3. conversations

The morning dawned bright and I winced at the light that filtered into my cell nearly blinding me, grimacing I rubbed my mask and sighed I hadn't really slept at all last night my mind far too busy running around in circles to possibly sleep.

Standing I stretched and yawned running through a few my morning exercises or at least the ones I could do in a 2 metre x1 metre cell, I was in the middle of doing my push ups when I heard the jail door open, rolling into a sitting position I watched the barred space in front of my cell waiting for whoever entered to appear in my line of sight. Finally the sound of faint giggling caught my interest and I said "hello Ruff and Tuff"

There was a long pause and then the twins in question came into sight looking slightly put out "how'd you know it was us"

Grinning I just said "I don't know any other trouble makers of your calibre, now what can I do for some fine young workers of chaos this wonderful morning?"

Grinning the twins shared a look before they said "fancy going out and causing some mischief with us"

Sighing I said "well I would but don't you know I'm just trapped locked up in here" frowning the twins looked slightly put out and started grumbling and blaming each other for forgetting that and which of them had failed to get the key. Smirking I said "well because I'm locked up I guess I'll just have to tell you some of my ideas"

Now grinning the twins turned back to face me and said "well oh mighty dragon lord what kind of mischief do you have in mind"

Leaning in I said "well..."

Xxxxxx Astrid pov xxxxxx

Stepping out of my house I walked straight over to Stormfly to give the dragon her breakfast, only to find a very pink very angry nadder in Stormfly's stable. Gaping I said "Stormfly, is that you girl?" the dragon let out a miserable sounding warble and ducked her head. Stepping closer I said "oh my god what happened to you, on second thought, how did this happen? Didn't you notice this happening girl? Maybe it was that cursed dragon lord" scowling I decided to check to see if the blasted man was still locked up. Turning I stomped all the way up to the jail and slammed the door open only to find Fishlegs already there and Snotlout too. Frowning I said "why are you all here?"

Growling Snotlout pointed at the dragon lord and said "he painted Hookfang pink"

Blinking I looked at Fishlegs who just nodded, turning to face the man in his cell I said "well did you paint out dragons pink?"

Snorting he shook his head, his irritating mask concealing his expression, before he spoke "nope I most definitely did not paint your dragons I was locked up in here when that happened so I couldn't have possibly done it now could I?"

Temper sparking I said "well if it wasn't him" here I jerked my thumb at the man in the cell "then it must have been the twins and since they aren't here complaining of a pink dragon it has to have been those troublemakers"

Turning I was about to leave when the dragon lords voice called out again "what no apology for accusing me of something I didn't do?"

Shooting him a dirty look I didn't bother to respond as I marched out of the jail searching for the twins so I could strangle them right after I demanded they spend the day scrubbing the pink stuff of all the dragons they painted. As I walked I noticed a lot of dragons were looking very pink and most were looking distinctly embarrassed to be so feminine.

Continuing on I paused when I heard faint laughter, tracking the noise I crouched behind a fish barrel listening to the twins talk, 'best prank ever' 'I know right, that was so good and that pink stuff is like impossible to get off this is gonna be awesome they are gonna have pink dragons for at least a couple of days' 'well unless they can talk to the dragon lord and get the recipe for the stuff that gets it off I don't know how I would have got all that pink stuff of my hands other wise and that grass he told us about was awesome' 'yeah totally blissed out their dragons it was like painting a bolder' rage peeking I realised the dragon lord had lied he said he had nothing to do with the dragons being painted pink.

Turning I stomped back to the jail leaving dealing with the twins till later. Arriving at the jail I stalked up to the dragon lord's cell and practically screamed "you lied"

Because of the man's stupid mask I couldn't see his reaction other than the fact his eyes had been shut and were now open nothing appeared to change until he spoke "oh what did I lie about"

Snarling I said "you said you had nothing to do with the dragons being painted but from what the twins were saying you came up with the idea and gave them the ingredients for some near impossible to remove pink paint stuff as well as the stuff to get it off as well and something about grass that 'blisses' out dragons! Now explain"

Huffing the man said "well firstly I never lied" he continued before I could argue "I said I didn't paint the dragons not that I didn't know about it or that it wasn't my idea, and secondly the pink stuff is a mineral mud, it is an embarrassing colour but it is actually really good for scales, makes them shinier as well as strengthening them. The solution to get them of is just water and clay, the longer the pink stuff stays on the better for the scales but I wouldn't advise leaving it on longer than a day it can become itchy after that but yeah if that doesn't work come back but it should unless the twins did something extra that I didn't tell them to, now are you happy you can de-pink Stormfly. Oh and the grass is dragon nip its fairly common and it just makes the dragon really happy its completely harmless."

Shooting him a dirty look I was about to leave when something occurred to me "how do you know my dragons name?"

Sounding surprised he said "fish didn't tell you? I can speak to dragons, she told me"

Blinking I said "no he didn't tell me" turning I walked away contemplating all the new knowledge, collecting two buckets as I went I paused to collect some clay from the large turned earth pile near the forge as well as taking some water from the dragon washing area.

Hauling the heavy buckets back to Stormfly's stable I poked the pink stuff and grimaced at the weird texture, grabbing some clay I dunked it in the water bucket several times till it was super squishy wiping the clay onto Stormfly's flank I watched in fascination as the pink stuff immediately came away peeling slightly, peering closer I noted that the scales underneath did indeed look shinier, mentally shrugging I carried on until Stormfly was completely free of all pink stuff and her scales practically gleamed.

Smiling slightly and the happy chirps she was making I dumped the buckets out and gestured for Stormfly to step out of her stable, walking over I said "hey girl feel like going for a fly to show off these shiny scales" screeching the dragon practically threw herself at the saddle propped up next to the stable.

Laughing I said "I'll take that as a yes" pulling the saddle on I climbed on the dragon and we took of circling the island slowly enjoying the morning breeze. Gliding down I spotted Fishlegs trying to wash the pink stuff of with just water and sadly it wasn't working the water just slid straight of the pink stuff, landing I walked over and said "hey Fishlegs"

The young Viking practically jumped out of his skin when I spoke from behind him, "uh hi Astrid, what's up?"

Smirking I said "well first of I would like to know why you didn't tell us that man could talk to dragons and secondly I know how to get the pink stuff off" gesturing at Stormfly at the last bit.

Looking startled Fishlegs said "oh well I guess I forgot, I was just so excited about all the night fury information I got side-tracked I guess, and how do you get this horrible pink stuff of?"

Accepting his explanation because let's face it its Fishlegs and it doesn't really surprise me that he forgot because he was excited about the new information I noted and said "use clay and water together to get the pink mud off." nodding to him I turned and shot over my shoulder "I'm off i'll try to tell as many people as possible and when you're done with Meatlug can you go round telling people too? Thanks fish see you later"

And with that I left to the massive job of telling people how to get the pink stuff off their dragons.

Xxxxxx Hiccup pov xxxxxx

After Astrid's visit the rest of the day was relatively dull I didn't get any more visitors, no-one even bothered to deliver any food so I assumed this was stoic's attempt to get me to talk more by weakening me with lack of food. And while it was not by any means comfortable going hungry I had done so before and I would survive fine, I would just sneak out again tonight and pinch some food then. Mentally sighing I resigned myself to a very boring five days.

As soon as it was full dark outside I reached outside my cell and jiggled the lock to open my cell and ambled out of my cell and then the jail once I had ascertained it was all clear, heading for the food storage I repeated my earlier jiggle routine and the lock sprung open. Grinning I slipped inside and grabbed a loaf of bread and some smoked fish, quickly stepping outside I re-locked the door and returned to my cell before settling down and eating my stolen food.

Once again sleep was evading me but I focused on mentally counting night fury's and eventually I found myself being woken by the bright sunlight, blinking I looked around not really remembering falling asleep. Stretching I started my morning exercises and was just finishing my sit ups when the jail door opened looking up I saw Astrid walk right up to my cell door frowning at me again but then hey what's new? Flopping down on to my back from my seated position I said "hello what do you want?"

"oh someone's cranky this morning"

Growling slightly I said "yeah well your chief has decided to starve me, that or he is really forgetful, but you know he doesn't seem the type to be that scatter brained."

Blinking in shock Astrid practically growled "he would never starve his prisoners just because you aren't getting what your used too doesn't give you the right to complain that your being starved"

Snorting I said "yeah I would agree if I had received any food yesterday but I didn't so yeah, don't worry I don't expect you to believe me you'll have to ask your chief, any way what do you want?"

I could practically hear the scowl in her voice when she replied "what makes you think I want anything from you!"

"well your here aren't you, or do you make a habit of visiting prisoners and just generally tormenting them to insanity"

"i am not tormenting you!"

"argh just tell me what you want"

"fine I want to know what happened when Hiccup was taken"

Sighing I sat up and propped myself up against the wall before replying "well the chief had just disowned him and banished him from the island when the dragon raid hit..."

"wait what? The chief didn't disown Hiccup or banish him, he wouldn't!"

Growling slightly I said "do you want to know what happened or are you going to stop me and argue about everything because otherwise you can just decide what happened for yourself as you seem to think you know more about what happened that I do considering I spoke to the boy in question about the whole event as well as verifying his version of what happened with the dragons who were present as well, and they all supported his version of what happened so do you want to hear what happened or shall I just let you think what you want to?"

Frowning she said "go on I won't claim to believe everything you say without proof but I will listen"

Nodding I continued "well yeah so the dragon raid happened and Hiccup thought that perhaps if he brought down the night furry he could win his father's approval and get the disownment and banishment annulled, so he shot at the night fury with his bola launcher and missed, although it did get the night fury's attention, toothless wanted to know exactly what kind of Viking could nearly catch him when he was in his element so he took him up to raven hill to talk to him course the Viking didn't understand just thought he was about to get eaten, eventually the boy practically spewed his life story out to the dragon when he realised he wasn't attacking him and then toothless decided he clearly didn't belong there so he offered to take him with him to my island and he accepted and when he got there we had a long talk and he decide to stay the reason I seemed to come out of the wood work then was I was now looking for more food and cloths and such so it was harder to stay undetected and so off course there were suddenly a lot of 'dragon lord' sightings"

Nodding slightly Astrid looked thoughtful before she said "tell me something only Hiccup would know and would only tell someone he trusted"

Smirking I said "he had a huge crush on you for nearly his whole life"

Astrid blinked and then said "oh yeah I suppose when you look back that is kinda obvious and I don't think he would just randomly tell someone that so I guess at least some of what you said had to be true. Oh wait what's your name?"

"my name?"

"well yeah I can't keep referring to you as 'the dragon lord' its irritating"

"oh uh you can call me Draco"

"okay well thank you Draco, I need to think about some things and ask some other people some questions"

Nodding I muttered a quiet good bye when she left and set about trying to find something to do to occupy my time with.


	4. reunions

Staring blankly at Gobber's face I tried to think of any reason he would come to see me and came up comely empty handed I could think of literally no reason for the smithy to visit a criminal in the jail, frowning I said "uh hey what can I do for you?"

The one handed and one legged man watched me for a long moment before he said "your sword, who made it?"

Blinking I was about to say 'me' when I realised there had to be a reason for asking that, squinting slightly I looked at the sword and saw my typical workmanship, 'oh duh my typical workmanship, Gobber would know what hiccup's work looks like and he is looking at some right there' mentally praising myself for my quick thinking I said "hiccup's why?"

The black smith looked surprised looking down he said "hiccup made this?"

Nodding I said "yeah he has an amazing mind for these kinds of things he loves the forge on my island, practically lives there, that is one of his best inventions so far although he was working on something truly amazing the last time I was at the island"

Nodding the smithy allowed a fond smile to appear on his face "yeah he was one of my best apprentices"

Grinning I said "you must be the black smith he talked about so much, Gobber right?"

Again looking surprised he said "uh yeah, he talked about me?"

Smiling I said "yeah all the time you apparently made a strong impression on the boy he spoke very highly of you"

Watching the black smith I could see the tears welling up, "yeah he was a good lad, you've been taking good care of him right?"

Smiling I said "of course, he has grown a lot, I dare say you probably would struggle to recognise him now, he has put on some muscle, not quite so scrawny as he was now."

Nodding the smithy turned to leave pausing by the door he said "as long as he is happy I'm happy, he deserves it."

Smiling I whispered "thanks Gobber" the blacksmith was already gone though and the near silent words echoed in small space for a moment before the room fell silent once again.

The rest of the day was just as dull as the day before only no visit for Astrid, sighing I mentally worked out how much longer I could be here for 'this is my fourth day here so it should only be another two days or so and then I am getting out of here so I guess I need to find out some more about Drago'

I spent that night once again snooping around the town searching some of the houses I could get into for information about Drago, the only thing I found even remotely related was a report in my old house about some traders complaining of raids by huge armoured ships guarded by equally armoured dragons.

Sighing I made sure I was back in my cell before dawn and started plotting how to get some more info on Drago, maybe I could offer to trade some information with Fishlegs. Shaking my head slightly I dismissed that plan, Fishlegs wouldn't know nearly enough to be worthwhile. I needed to get stoic talking about it, he would have all the information I needed but how to get it was the hard part, and I only had today and tomorrow to get this information. I couldn't afford to mess with whatever plan toothless would have made because of our current inability to communicate at the moment so I had to ready to go when ever. Frustrated I was about to try and sneak out to see if I could over hear some conversations in the day time about Drago even if I risked getting caught, but as it turned out something even better offered its self-up. I could hear bucket and mulch walking past his cells window '... Forget the meeting tonight about this Drago fellow, you need to be there yeah try not to forget. Oh who am I kidding your gonna forget anyway, I'll have to come fetch yah before the meeting and I'll take you there tonight.

A slow grin spread across my face, I needed to eavesdrop on that meeting!

I spent the day listening to conversations going on outside and doing some exercises to pass the time, I had never been one for working out however I had found working out had helped greatly with my ability to ride so I had kept them up and it hadn't been long before I actually managed to put some muscle on and I had liked it so I kept them up to stay in shape, although riding and working in the forge and keeping the island in shape did most of that for me.

Finally the sun started to dip, not wanting to risk being late to the meeting I jiggled the lock and darted from shadow to shadow all the way up to mead hall, crouched behind a building I pondered how I was going to get in without being noticed when I saw bucket and mulch approaching. Grinning I ducked down and then trailed after them it was easy to slide into the hall behind them and slip of into a deep shadow to keep hidden, circling the room till I was close enough to listen in on the conversations I kept low to the ground and listened intently as the meeting started. 'Okay so we need to discuss the problem that is Drago Bludvist he cannot be allowed to continue he is a great danger to the archipelago and he needs to go.' 'well what can we do? From the reports we have had his ships are near impenetrable and he has those armoured dragons too, how are we supposed to beat that?' stoic spoke up again here 'well we have numbers Drago only has limited men he has several scores of dragon trappers but they are not fighters he relies heavily on his dragons which we can compete against after all we have our own dragons and ours have riders.'

A few heads were nodding here and there but then 'yeah but his dragons out number ours three to one how are we supposed to deal with that? We may have riders but he has more dragons and we know from our past how this is going to turn out if we try to fight the dragons from the ground, we will all die. Our best bet is to surrender and hope he spares us, maybe hand over that dragon lord fellow,' another man from the other side of the table spoke up 'yeah I've heard he wants the man's head on stick, apparently he is a real thorn in his side' someone else said 'well why don't we ask for this guy's help then' the voices got louder and louder talking over each other till there was just a cacophony of sound people all arguing in small groups.

Grimacing I was about to shout at them to shut up hiding or not when stoic beat me to it and as the hall fell silent an eerily familiar sound reached my ears the high pitched whistling shriek that was the only warning you got before 'night fury get down'.

There was a loud boom and the doors of the great hall fell in and there in the door way in all his black scaly glory was toothless a huge army of dragons behind him, blinking I studied the flock behind him and realised he must have brought pretty much the whole nest except the babies and some dragons to protect them. Straightening up I took three steps forward into the light reaching out, the fierce night fury launched itself across the room shoving people out of the way as he went until I realised what he was about to do when I backed away "no no no no toothless no don't argh, that is so disgusting, that doesn't wash out and you know it stooooooooppppppp" the room was deathly silent as everyone watched the fiercest dragon they knew of acting like an over excited puppy seeing its master again. Finally shoving toothless off I looked around grinning slightly I waved and said "uh hi"

A wave of voices shouting over each other most wanting to know how he was out of his cell, Gobber stomped over and the hall fell quiet to hear what he would say "i made those locks myself and I would like to know how you broke out"

Grinning now I said "what you didn't think when you locked me in there that the first night I would try everything to get it to open, and I just happened to discover if you jiggle it just right it just opens."

Everyone gaped at this and stoic said "wait you have been able to leave your cell since the first night?"

Grinning at his flabbergasted look I just nodded he looked like he was about to speak again when one of the dragons by the door a slightly yellowish timberjack called out **"are we escaping or what?"**

Snorting I replied **"chill out raze we may be staying depending on if these guys will accept our help, they are possibly going to fight Drago and they have other riders as well as being dragon friendly so we might be staying why don't you all go rest up and eat something I'll call you if I need you okay?"**

The dragons all gave roars of accent and left scattering to eat and sleep all over the island, turning back to face the Vikings I saw them all staring in various states of shock except Astrid and fish legs who already knew stepping forward stoic said "you speak to them?"

Shrugging I said "well yeah, wouldn't be much of a dragon lord if I couldn't now would i?"

More people just continued to gape until I spoke again "okay so do you want my help because am more than willing to offer it so long as you don't stick me back in that prison cell, as you have just see I have a very large number of dragons at my disposal more than likely enough to even out the numbers I would say, I also know of another nest that we could ask for help, if you want the security of out numbering the opposition."

This caused the already shocked groups to snap to attention as they began pondering the possibilities presented to them, if they outnumbered Drago there was a very good chance of them being able to defeat him. People were nodding and discussing their thoughts with each other and eventually stoic just called out "all in favour of accepting the dragon lords help?" a huge chorus of 'aye' was the reply before he said "those not in favour?" only mildew said 'nay' so it was decided they were going to help each other.

Smiling I said "did you want me to go ask at the other nest? I can take some people with if it would make you feel better"

Nodding slowly the chief said "Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, ruff and tuff" the aforementioned group all stood up and he continued "you will go with the dragon lord to the other nest and bring more dragons here and then we will crush Drago when he comes here"

Nodding all the teens called out "yes chief"

"you will go tomorrow morning" turning to face me he said "you can sleep in the prison, with the door open"

Grimacing I nodded and turned to leave toothless trailing after me eyeing all the Vikings that were too close to me by his standards reaching out I rubbed soothing circles on his head speaking softly **"it's okay bud I was fine, besides your here now so relax alright no one is gonna be stupid enough to try and attack me with you here okay after all you are the mighty night fury, that just acted like an excitable puppy in front of nearly the entire clan, but hey I'm sure they still fear you bud."**

**"keep talking and we will see if I rescue you next time"**

Laughing I said **"sorry bud but you know I hate it when you do that, that saliva just does not like to come off"**

Snorting the dragon just shook his head as we walked back to the cells together smiling I realised this was the first time since we were separated that I felt truly relaxed again, rubbing the dragons head I said **"i don't know what I would do without you bud"**

**"probably need rescuing still I would imagine"**

**"no I'm serious if it wasn't for you I would still be here living a miserable life full of unhappiness but you saved me and now I couldn't be happier with my life except if Drago spontaneously exploded but hey you can't have everything"**

Snorting toothless said **"jeez what did they do to you to make you so sappy suddenly"**

Smiling I shook my head lightly punching his nose I flopped down onto the floor in the cell smirking as toothless settled himself so he was curled around me in a decidedly protective way. The smirk was wiped away when toothless lifted his tail and used it to smack me right in the face, scowling I said **"thanks a lot you great big over grown lizard"**

I translated the rumbling behind me as laughter as the dragon then spoke up **"shut up and go to sleep hiccup"**

Smiling I said **"yeah yeah okay good night"**


	5. old relations and gifts

It was weird flying with other people, but definitely not unpleasant, I was snapped out of my thought by a voice beside me "so how old are you?"

Gasping I flung one hand to my chest in a fake wounded pose and said "how can you ask that? Don't you know it rude to ask a lady her age"

Rolling her eyes Astrid replied "well good thing you're not a lady so how old are you?"

Rolling my own eyes at her stubbornness I said "about your age"

"wait what?"

Shrugging I said "I'm about your age, 25 right? Why?"

The whole group looked surprised "oh well we thought you were older, but with an immature streak"

Snorting I was about to reply when toothless spoke up **"oh yeah got the immature bit right"**

Gaping at my dragon I said **"i am not"**

**"are too"**

**"am not"**

**"are too"**

**"am not"**

**"are too"**

**"i am not immature! End of story got it or do you need another mineral scale mask?"**

Clamming up the dragon said **"okay okay fine you win, happy? Sheesh immature much"**

**"pink really isn't your colour toothless don't push it"**

The dragon sighed but didn't say anything else satisfied I looked up to meet a lot of shocked faces Fishlegs recovered first "did you just... Did you just have an 'are too, am not' argument with your dragon?"

"what I thought you couldn't understand dragon?"

"i can't but it kinda looked like that was what you were doing and you just confirmed it"

"oh uh yeah no I wasn't, didn't I mean oh for the love of... Toothless stop laughing it's not funny" pouting I flopped backwards to lay flat on Toothless's back ignoring the others asking if that was safe, rolling my head to the side I blinked "oh look there it is" twitching my foot toothless banked sharply towards the huge iceberg in the middle of the ocean, several dragon shaped objects could just be made out flying towards us.

As we got closer I could see the lead dragon was a storm cutter and it bore a rider sitting up straight I frowned, okay not good they did not look friendly. Toothless whined "shush I know just hang in there we don't know their hostile" a huge fire ball flying towards us solved that problem "oh so they are hostile." rolling out of the way of the flaming projectile i called out "Okay split up there is a dragon for each of you, work to incapacitate only try not to hurt them yeah. Right go!"

Everyone split off and all of the opposing dragons split up to follow a rider, so it just left me and the storm cutter. Circling each other I could see the other rider studying me, a twitch of my knee had toothless performing a neat arched barrel roll allowing me to reach out and brush a hand lightly across the top of the other riders helmet.

The other dragon let out a startled squawk at the sudden change of direction as I shot off towards the nest, the rider and storm cutter raced after us, I could hear the other dragon muttering to itself **'get back here stupid hatchling, oh when I get my hands on you rider argh'** rolling my eyes I let them catch up some before spotting a small opening on the surface of the nest, placing one hand lightly on Toothless's head I said **"take it steady I trust you, this bit it up to you bud"** nodding the night fury shot into the cave swerving and turning rapidly as we went shooting down tunnels so fast it was all a bluish white blur to me, eventually we rocketed out into a large empty cavern.

Landing I jumped off and pulled out my sword, inferno, but kept the blade retracted, waiting, the storm cutter shot in and circled once before landing the rider sliding off to land not far from us. We watched each other warily for a moment before the other rider brought their staff thing down on the ground hard, the loud boom echoed around the cave to the point that I almost missed the sound of flapping of wings. I watched as hundreds of dragons descended into the cavern, smiling slightly at the sight I sighed softly when they all landed, Toothless growled slightly and I could feel him charging up a plasma blast, reaching down I placed one hand lightly in the middle of his nose and he looked up **"what? They are threatening you?"**

I could hear a couple of dragons muttering amongst themselves about the silly hatchling thinking the human would understand him, smirking behind my mask I said softly **"yeah I know bud but chill yeah you can't take out all of them and we don't want to hurt anyone"**

The shocked murmurs that spread through the dragons gathered made the other rider look around, shaking the staff thing all the dragons around the cavern opened their mouths letting an array of different coloured lights fill the chamber, gazing around in surprise I let out an appreciative hum. Peering at the rider I said "hey there uh I come in peace?"

The other rider crouched slightly approaching slowly almost like an animal, pausing just in front of him they lifted their hands to their mask then mimed lifting it, frowning slightly I touched the bottom of my mask, grimacing lifted the mask of revealing my face for the first time in nearly a week. The rider studied me for a moment before suddenly jerking backward like they'd been burned. Frowning I stayed still as they came back hand hovering just in front of my face. If I didn't have such sensitive hearing I probably wouldn't have heard the muffled "Hiccup?"

Gaping I spluttered "wha...wh...what? Do i... Do I know you?"

The other rider took their helmet off revealing an older woman with brown hair, smiling sadly she said "no, but a mother never forgets"

Freezing I whispered "mum?"

The woman smiled and said "oh hiccup I'm so sorry" reaching out she hugged me and I just stood there not really sure what to do tentatively wrapping my arms around my mum I just struggled to wrap my head around that my mum was hear right in front of me. "can you ever forgive me?"

Stepping back I said "i don't know..."

The sounds of approaching wing beats and ineligible shouting cut me of turning I saw Astrid and the others approaching, turning away and yanking my mask back on I muttered "they don't know who I am"

"what how can they not know?"

Shrugging I said "i left berk some time ago, they only know me as Draco or 'dragon lord'. Hey don't look at me like that I didn't come up with it"

Landing not far away Astrid threw herself of Stormfly and came running over pausing in front of my mother, she said "uh who are you?"

Floundering for a second my mum struggled to come up with something, stepping in I said "she is the rider that protects this nest"

Seeming relieved she shot me an appreciative look and then finally asked "well what are you doing here?"

Pleased to finally be getting down to business I said "well we are teaming up to wipe out Drago Bludvist and we wanted to know if you wanted to help, looking at some of these dragons I would say some might appreciate the chance to get some good old fashioned revenge. You don't have to if you don't want to and we are only taking back willing dragons so if you have any volunteers..."

Before I could finish a large greyish coloured typhoomerang shuffled forward and spoke up **"i want to go"** I studied the dragon it showed no signs of an ailment so I wondered what Drago had done to the dragon to make him want revenge, seeming frustrated by my lack of response the dragon continued **"what did you lose your ability to speak to dragons, if you ever had it to begin with"** the last bit sounded bitter.

Frowning I said **"no I just, was curious as to why you wanted to go"**

The typhoomerang snarled and said **"that man took my mate, and broke her beyond repair, she died not long ago"**

Sucking in a sharp breath I apologised **"I'm sorry..."**

**"why do you humans always presume to apologise for things you had nothing to do with?"**

Giving the dragon a sad smile **"it helps us to show we care and sympathise for the loss you have suffered in this case at the hands of another, and that we wish we could have helped or stopped it from happening, as well as a way for us to remember to be grateful for what we have and to remind us that it can be taken away so very quickly"**

The dragon looked surprised **"all that from 'I'm sorry'?"**

Nodding I said **"we are creatures of few words usually and we don't like to talk about grief often, so we find ways of saying what we mean without having to actually say it"**

Shaking its head the dragon said **"typical"** but he almost sounded amused now better than bitter like before.

Grinning I said **"well anyway I will take any willing volunteer so if that is what you want I will not stop you from coming, and thank you"**

Turning around I saw my mother standing behind me looking shocked "you can speak with them?"

Smiling at her awed expression I said "yep" popping the 'p' I added "it made communicating with toothless much easier"

"toothless?" glancing over at my dragon I gestured to my mum and he stepped forward and smiled at her exposing his pink, toothless gums. Peering closer she said "what the?" a faint 'shnick' sound singled the arrival of Toothless's teeth, my mum let out an incredible squawking sound as she reeled back in shock and I had to fight not to laugh, leaning back in she examined his gums and teeth with fascination. Stroking his tongue she said "amazing".

Nodding I said "do you know if there are any other dragons that would wish to fight?" before she could answer the room was filled with dragons voices rising as they all tried to tell me at once that they wanted to help, shaking my head in amazement I said "well I suppose that answers that"

Grinning my mum said "would you like the grand tour?" gesturing around the ice nest we were currently residing in

Smiling I nodded and said "yeah I believe we would?" turning I made it sound more like a question as I waited for the opinion of the group behind me, they all nodded so I turned and said "lead the way, dragon lady"

My mum blinked and said "i didn't introduce myself did i?" shaking her slightly she said "my name is valka,"

The other teens looked startled "valka as in hiccup's mum?"

Instead of speaking she just nodded and then turned and started leading the group deeper into the nest ignoring the incredulous whispers behind her. We wove through the icy tunnels for several minutes before we arrived in a large cavern filled with dragons, gazing around I let out a low whistle of appreciation. Unintentionally gaining the attention of a large number of the dragons, including a small flock of baby scuttleclaws that promptly mobbed me. Flailing my arms I called out "help I'm being mobbed, toothless, help me!" the aforementioned dragon was far too busy rolling around laughing to bother helping me. Growling I called out "toothless you useless reptile get your overgrown puppy butt over here and help me!" this just caused everyone that hadn't been laughing to start and just increased the volume or intensity of everyone else's humour.

Not happy I finally managed to extract myself from the pile of baby dragons only for a huge dragon to appear at the edge of the ledge we were all stood on. Turning slightly I saw my mum bow down to the dragon, the others copied her movement. Turning back I saw the dragon was now looking directly at me **"interesting, this one doesn't seem to be intimidated"**

Blinking in surprise I said **"well I have met another dragon you size once before that was controlling a nest of dragons through fear and terror so me and toothless defeated her and freed the dragons of her influence."**

The behemoth of a dragon looked started as it said **"you speak to us and you defeated a dragon of my size, even with a night fury companion that is an incredible feat"**

Smirking I said **"well I didn't come out of it unscathed"** my hand automatically going to my left leg which had a huge amount of burn scars on the outside.

The dragon nodded and said **"but still,"** it fell silent for a moment, seemingly deep in thought about something, apparently its decision was made because it suddenly looked down at me and said **"i will gift you something"** before I could ask what he was talking about, the giant dragon breathed out a gust of icy air right at me shutting my eyes I struggled not to move. When the wind ceased I opened my eyes to see my armour slightly frosted on the outside but otherwise nothing looked different, before I even open my mouth the dragon was speaking again **"you will know what to do when the time comes"**

Blinking at the dragon I was trying to think but everyone was talking at once, asking what that had been about and it was getting harder and harder to hear my self-think. Raising my voice I said "be quiet" once it was silent I said "right I am thinking we should get back to berk before Drago attacks" at everyone's nods I turned and started back the way we came, a few other dragons volunteered from this cavern as we were leaving and I welcomed them.

Once we were standing at the exit I remounted toothless and stared at the sky above us, patting Toothless's head I said **"come on bud lets go kick some 'dragon controlling maniac' ass"**

Warbling his agreement we took to the air leading the way back to berk.


	6. and so the fighting begins

when we arrived at berk the group rushed valka of to see stoic and I was left with the dragons, sighing in relief I leant back against toothless watching the horizon and the ships sailing in the sea. ships sailing in the sea.

sitting bolt upright I yanked my spy glass out of my belt and zoomed in on the ships, the blazing symbol of Drago's armada greeted me. launching to my feet I shouted "DRAGO IS HERE!" this got people's attention and a flurry of action started.

this wasn't right it should have been a while before he showed up but instead we had barely made it back with the other dragons before he was here. also there seemed to be twice as many men as we were expecting, something definitely wasn't right but we didn't have time to question things, only fight. the extra dragons were going to be needed if we hoped to stand a chance against Drago's army.

turning I started ordering the dragons on where to go and grouping the dragons based on their abilities and experience. I worked using the dragons classes as they grouped dragons by their abilities best. nodding to a small group of changelings they dropped off the cliff blending in with the water and reaching the ship in camouflage to try and collect some information.

the ships were approaching at an alarming rate, mounting toothless I shot towards the main square where everyone was grouped together discussing things. Dismounting I explained what I did with the dragons and showed them on a map were I had stationed the small groups of dragons the main fighting force was still with me and joined up with some of the dragons I had freed from the red death chattering softly about the upcoming fight.

Trying to tune out the dragons I finished "... So we should strike here and here first and then branch out to other part of the fleet but most importantly we don't want to let him onto the docks or the beach" stepping back to let the Vikings asses my plan I started talking to the dragons asking options and such. Most were not fans of planning and were more interested in ripping Drago to pieces.

A loud roar from one of the sentries I had posted to keep a look out for Drago signalled Drago had reached a certain distance from the docks, glancing down at the map I muttered "how the hell is he moving so fast?"

Just then Fishlegs raced into the square, red faced and flushed he tried to speak "class ten...class ten...huge...oh thor...so big...class ten...leviathan..." blinking I tried to understand what he was saying.

"are you telling me Drago has a class ten leviathan dragon in his army?"

"yeah same as we saw at the ice nest only bigger and dirtier and scarier" shuddering he looked ashen faced and terrified

Turning I swore to myself "shit, crap what do we do, we can't fight an alpha, it won't work" pacing I was trying to muddle through my thoughts and come up with a plan were we didn't loose and die and it just wasn't working, every conceivable thing I could see happening always lead to our side loosing. Glancing at toothless I said "okay I need you guys to play for time I need to go back to the ice nest and fetch the alpha and then..." a deafening roar shook all of berk as a villager I only vaguely recognised comes running past shouting "oh my thor there is two of them" turning we all sped to the nearest overlook of the harbour were we could see two alpha bewilderbeasts fighting. The alpha from the ice nest must have followed us bringing with it reinforcements too.

Shaking my head I said "this is probably our only chance we need to start our attack now." turning I started directing dragons as I mounted toothless and urged him into the sky. Turning I lined up the first ships and toothless let loose a barrage of shots immediately opening a large hole in the side of the lead ship which caused it to start listing to one side. Moving on we managed to sink four of the six ships with the help of the other dragons however everyone halted when a loud bellow of pain reached us, turning we saw the two bewilderbeasts locked in battle on the beach and it was clear that the slightly smaller one was injured. Horror washed through me as I watched the bigger dragon press its advantage and slowly but the surely the smaller dragon was losing until with a single cry it fell, crashing to the sand and didn't move.

There was a long moment of silence before the larger dragon shouted **"dragons to me"** gasping I felt toothless lurch beneath me turning us towards the other dragon, shouting I tried to get Toothless's attention but nothing was working. Finally I thought I had got through to him when he turned to look at me but his eyes were glossed over and narrowed to slits, with a flip and a buck he started trying to dismount me. Yelping I flung myself flat against his back hanging on for dear life, with a loud cry toothless threw himself at the cliff face trying to scrape me off. Dazed I sat there swaying until he took another dive at the cliffs, there was a loud 'snap' and the loops holding my legs on gave way dropping me towards the ground.

Shouting I managed to grab a protruding chunk of cliff, I couldn't hold on but the movement slowed my fall some. I managed to repeat this twice more till I caught and managed to hold the next one, pulling myself up onto the ledge I watched as toothless joined the throng of dragons circling the alpha dragon.

Turning I saw small numbers of Drago's army was washing up on the shore and the other two ships had managed to dock and fight their way to the beach were the majority of fighting was taking place. Anger growing I watched as the crowd of Drago's men parted allowing the infamous 'dragon master' himself to pass through. An angry shout drew my attention to my mother as she charged the man. Fear shot through me and I launched myself forwards as well if only to stop her from being hurt. Drago roared at the alpha who sent toothless towards us, once again facing us he said "a night fury, a very rare dragon indeed, said to be ridden by the mighty 'dragon lord'"

Frowning I said "well I supposed you would be talking about me then" stepping forward I tried to wave my mother back but while she had stopped she was slowly inching her way forwards a distinctly murderous expression on her face.

Looking me up and down he said "well now you shall be killed by the very beasts you tried to protect."

Shouting my mother rushed forwards and started to battle with Drago, as if this was some silent signal everyone else started fighting too, and toothless turned those glassy slitted eyes towards me and started to stalk forwards, mouth open with a plasma blast charging.

Lifting my hands I started speaking **"hey bud, please come back to me toothless, I know you're in there please fight him you are stronger, you can do this. Please bud, please I need my toothless back, come on."** I watched as his eyes flickered the pupils expanding slightly then narrowing again before finally expanding to the size of saucers bounding forward he rubbed his face against my chest, hugging him back I said **"thank you bud, now shall we go kick some butt."**

 **"hell yes"** jumping on toothless I grimaced at the broken leg straps but urged him up into the sky anyway.

Circling the town I spotted Fishlegs cornered by several of Drago's men by the large bronze horn that we used to use to signal dragon raids with. Launching a plasma blast that nocked several of the men into the sea at the bottom of the cliff, I guided toothless in to land behind the remaining men. Once I had finished of the dragon trappers I turned to Fishlegs "hey I need you to do something for me"

Glancing at the men I had just ploughed my way through he said "uh sure, anything you say"

Rolling my eyes I said "i need you to use this horn to distract the bewilderbeast I need it as distracted as possible" openings mouth I cut him off "yeah I'm going to talk to the twins next they are going to be playing a part in this too" seeming satisfied he nodded and stepped up to the horn waiting for us to leave before he started using it.

Nodding I turned and we launched ourselves back into the sky to find everyone else, we were still circling the town when a huge explosion rocked the island. Turning I flew towards the plume of smoke and ended up at the docks where I could see the twins high-fiveing each other next to the smoking remains of one of Drago's ships. Mentally shrugging I dove down and quickly repeated my request for them to cause a distraction.

"okay what do you want us to do?"

Smirking I said "make a mess, be loud, explosive, cause chaos, basically keep doing what you're doing"

Grinning they said in synch "oh yeah I knew there was a reason I liked you" turning the duo started messing with Drago's other ship, probably rigging it to explode like the other one.

"okay two down two to find" as we flew I could just make out my mum struggling against Drago, I was about to intervene when I saw my dad was there and was helping, Gobber was nearby as well fighting of several of Drago's men. Astrid and Snotlout turned out to be in the thick of the fighting and very busy so I left them to it as I circled again and looked for the alpha. Eyes narrowed we shot towards the beast the familiar screech warning all about the incoming dragon, a faint smile tugged at my mouth as I heard the age old 'night fury get down!' firing several plasma blasts I watched as they had very little effect on the dragon's thick hide.

Spotting a commotion where I had last seen my mum and dad I saw Drago standing tall bull hook in hand while my mum and dad were being stalked by cloudjumper dropping into a dive we landed between Drago and cloudjumper as we landed a group of Drago's men started attacking my mum and dad who were struggling to defend from both sides. **"help them bud, distract cloudjumper if you can but please don't get hurt."**

**"okay you be safe too"**

Separating toothless took off to defend my parents while I faced Drago, "well dragon lord, we meet again"

Rolling my eyes I said "yes yes, blah blah blah insert evil monologue here, yada yada yada, and now we fight" I stalked forwards drawing my sword, inferno, and igniting the flames. I was ridiculously proud when I saw surprise flit across Drago's face, before any feelings of pride were squashed as he lunged forwards and we started to battle. What I lacked in strength I made up for in agility but Drago's bull hook gave him much better reach and his strength allowed him to use this reach much better than I would ever have been able to and as I had to get close to do any damage with my sword I was beginning to struggle.

A loud shriek behind me caught my attention and I saw toothless was once again under the alphas control and now both dragons were facing my parents, ducking another swing of Drago's bull hook I darted away to give myself more room "yes now shoot them" the loud voice behind me sent me rocketing forwards trying to reach my parents before the dragons could unleash their blasts. I saw my father pull my mum into his chest and then turn away ducking down slightly, trying to shield her with his body.

Releasing a loud cry I threw myself forward the last few feet as I heard the familiar whine of Toothless's plasma blast being shot. Clenching my eyes shut I felt searing pain explode in my chest and shoulder, tearing another loud shout from me this one of pain though. Tumbling through the air I landed hard several meters away, I lay there for a moment seeing the sky and hearing the sounds of several sudden explosions and shouting and then everything started to dim and go hazy just as I heard my mum shout "hiccup!"


	7. the end

Xxxxxx Astrid's pov xxxxxx

"Hiccup!" turning on hearing Valka's shout I failed to see the skinny auburn haired boy that we had all thought dead for so long anywhere, but suddenly she was rushing towards a prone figure on the floor. Feeling my stomach drop I ran forwards too racing to the downed figure, not even questioning how hiccup could have gotten here, he was always in the middle of the trouble. I could see other riders rushing to valka as well as Drago just stood there laughing as the dragons circled overhead. When we reached valka I was surprised to see her leaning over the limp form of the dragon lord his chest plate was rent and smoking as well as the shoulder of his armour. I watched still confused as she reached out and pulled his mask of revealing a handsome young face with a mop of messy auburn hair crowning the pale, freckled face.

One with a very familiar scar on his chin, gasping I said "hiccup?" shocked that the famed dragon lord was in fact hiccup! And he was dead or dying I amended as I saw his chest expand with a rattling breath. Tears threatened and I forced them back with my anger at Drago for doing this, a faint croon caught my attention and I turned to see toothless standing outside the circle of people looking around slightly lost, when he looked at me his gaze went past me and settled on hiccup's prone form. Eyes widening in horror that even I could see, he released an almightily wail of grief that had the dragons circling overhead faltering slightly.

Drago was just starting to make his gloating speech about his victory when toothless lunged forward preparing to blast the man, who interrupted himself to yell at the huge dragon to "shoot that night fury" the dragon stopped when the alpha launched a blast of ice straight at the him, he didn't even attempt to move. He just watched the approaching wave of ice with the kind of calm that could only be achieved by those that had nothing left to live for. A flicker of movement and rough sounding roar had us all turning in time to see hiccup sprint forwards practically falling into the very shocked night fury. The ice hit, encasing the two in a brilliant bluish white tomb. "noooooo!" the grief stricken wail tore from Valka's throat as she watched her son die for the second time. As the echoes of her wail faded there was a long stretch of silence, I was still watching the ice so I was probably the first to see the faint bluish white light being emitted by the ice as well as the faint hairline cracks that started to appear.

With a resounding boom the ice exploded outwards and toothless shot out with bright blue light shining along his back, rocketing forwards and firing rapidly at the shocked bewilderbeast the shots didn't seem to do much which apparently only infuriated the night fury, as the glow intensified on his back and he charged his next shot for longer and when he fired, his normal purple shot had turned a glowing white and as it contacted the bewilderbeasts tusk the tusk shattered sending the huge dragon reeling back.

A fact that all of Drago's shouting cursing and threatening could not rectify as the dragon continued to back up looking down as if unable to look right at toothless. The sound of wings getting louder had us looking up to see the dragons that had been circling the alpha were now circling us, roaring at the circling dragons they all started to fire on the once alpha dragons and Drago's men. Drago and his men all made a beeline for the water knowing that ruff and tuff had blown up their last ship not that long ago, I watched as Drago got on the bewilderbeasts remaining tusk and started to shout threats until one of Toothless's shots got too close and he stopped shouting in favour of trying to hold on to the now breaking tusk. He was plunged into the icy water and we all waited to see if he would resurface but he never did, the bewilderbeast backed into the water before submerging and vanishing below the surface, hopefully never to be seen again. It's over, blinking at the thought I relaxed slightly and finally looked back at the lump of ice expecting to see hiccups broken body only to see a shocked looking night fury.

Xxxxxx hiccup's pov xxxxxx

"shoot that night fury" that got my brain going and without any conscious though I was somehow on my feet and running, well more like really fast drunk staggering, towards my best friend and brother. Falling into him I felt a strange cold fill me just before the ice hit, and as it did I felt a horrible tearing sensation throughout my whole body.

Blinking my eyes I notice I could see every tiny detail in the ice and I wasn't cold anymore and my body which had felt like it was tearing itself to pieces now felt better that ever, in fact I felt like I could rip down a mountain with ease. Looking down at myself I saw a whole lot of black scales and ... Wha... Wow was that a wing? And I'm a dragon. The thought was so ludicrous I almost laughed but the sound of Toothless's voice snapped me out of it **"hiccup, hiccup where are you? I can't see you am I squishing you, i...i... Oh please answer me don't be dead please please please don't be dead"**

**Smiling I said "I'm not dead bud I'm right here I'm just not sure I look like me anymore"**

**"what on earth do you mean by... Oh"** I was now staring into a pair of eyes that looked like a carbon copy of my own **"hiccup you're a dragon"**

**"surprise"**

**"i don't... Wha...how...i...i...i don't...what did you do?"**

The slightly accusatory tone to the last bit made me laugh and I said **"i think this is what the bewilderbeast meant when he said he wanted to gift me something, because at the moment that is the most logical solution to this situation and frankly I will think about this more later, but right now I'm more interesting in blowing up Drago because he is really starting to piss me off."**

 **"uh"** he didn't get any further as I stretched every single part of my body trying to uncurl my squished up form, the sudden pressure caused the ice to start to crack and as soon as I was free I was moving. Firing rapidly at the bewilderbeast. I mentally slapped myself when I saw they didn't do anything, raging at why nothing could go right for me, I felt a different kind of burning in my throat it went all the way down my back too. Mentally shrugging I charged another shot letting it gather power for an extra moment before releasing the supercharged shot, feeling a surge of satisfaction when the dragons tusk shattered.

I felt the shift in power as the other dragon conceded I was the alpha and I watched as it backed down refusing to meet my gaze, I listened as the dragons above felt the power shift and then they moved accordingly. Pulling power up from a well deep inside myself I let loose a roar that would rival thor himself **"fire!"** the dragons all began to fire on Drago's now retreating men, I focused my attention on Drago, where he was now perched on the bewilderbeasts remaining tusk shouting at his men and us

One of my shots got so close to hitting the vile man and he lost his footing on the now breaking up tusk, falling into the icy water I waited to see if he would surface but when he didn't I turned my focus back to the giant dragon it was still not looking at me and it backed up into the water before sliding under the waves retreating from the shore.

Finally relaxing I turned to see everyone looking between me and toothless who was still sat in the remains of the shatter ice block looking startled, when I locked gazes with him he immediately looked away. Turning I approached my best friend **"what is it?"**

**"i...i... I shot you didn't i?"**

**"no, you didn't toothless. Your body did while under the control of the other alpha, it wasn't you bud and I don't blame you besides I'm fine now aren't i?"**

**"well I wouldn't call this fine, hiccup you're a dragon, what are you going to do you can't lead berk as a dragon that won't work they won't be able to understand you anymore"**

**"oh uh I suppose but ill figure that all out but hey at least I'm alive right?"**

**"yes and I'm so happy you are I thought I lost my brother"**

**"yeah I'm happy I'm alive too and now I suppose we really could be brothers now huh"**

**"well except for the blue glowing bit on your back"**

**"huh what?"** whipping 'round I stared at my spine gaping at the bright blue glow coming from my double row of spines, **"oh well that was unexpected"** concentrating I tried to get the blue glow to dim and after a few moments it did, sighing I said **"i wonder if it will be that easy to become a human again"**

Giving the dragon equivalent of a shrug he said **"you could try"**

Closing my eyes to better visualise what I wanted I will my body to become human once more, I felt nothing at first and I was just about to give up and live the rest of my life as a dragon when I felt it, that same rush of cold I felt before.

Cutting of my excited warble I let out a pained yelp as my draconic body melted away to reveal a very tired hiccup. Swaying I reached up to rub my face muttering "oh Odin's beard this is going to hurt in the morning" and with that overly insightful comment I saw the ground rushing up to meet my very tired face.

Xxxxxx time skip because the author is feeling lazy xxxxxx

Blinking my eyes open I stared at the ceiling not really sure what had happened, toothless calling out **"hiccup?"** got my attention,

Turning my head to face him I said **"hey bud what did I miss?"**

**"oh you know the whole village finding out who you are, your dad going mental at valka because she knew, your mum putting him in his place that whole town holding a party for the homecoming of its heir, you know the usual"**

**"wait what I missed my own party? That is so typical"**

**"haha I love how that is what you pick up on in that whole sentence."**

**"yeah yeah, so how long have I been out for?"**

**"two days, two very long days"**

**"what why?"**

**"well you defeated the old alpha so that makes you alpha and so the dragons are sticking around and everyone is trying to find places for them and for some its quite hard, not to mention the uproar it caused when I told them their new alpha was a Viking who can turn into a night fury."**

**"oh"**

**"yeah 'oh'"**

**"well I suppose I should get out of bed and go see what everybody wants me to do"** rolling out of bed I padded over to the door and pulled it open and ambled down the stairs, tugging open the front door to the house I now recognised as the one I grew up in, I saw a whole flock of dragons swooping around. Smiling I stepped completely out the door toothless beside me when out of nowhere Astrid appeared and proceeded to punch me on the arm, something that hurt far less than it should have "what was that for?"

"that was for scaring me and lying to me" opening my mouth to respond I was startled to find a pair of lips silencing me, groaning I threw myself fully into the kiss wrapping my arms around her waist I tugged her closer, electing a startled gasp from Astrid which I used to deepen the kiss.

A throat clearing caused us to pull apart and I was pleased to see a deep pink flush along Astrid cheeks as she said "and that was for everything else" her voice was husky and barely above a whisper but it sent shivers down my spine and I was about to go in for a second kiss when the throat clearing from earlier was repeated although it might have sounded more amused this time.

Turning I saw my dad shifting nervously I said "uh hey what can I do for you? Uh chief?"

Stoic smiled sadly and said "you could stay here and not leave"

Blinking in surprise at the unusually gentle tone I said "you're not angry I didn't tell you who I was or that I ran away or that I can now turn into a dragon?"

Laughing my dad replied "well I'm upset you didn't tell me but I understand why, I'm more sad that you felt you needed to run away than mad, and the fact that you can turn into a dragon, well I'm not mad or upset just surprised"

Processing what he said "well in that case I don't see why I can't stay if you'll have me?"

"if he said no he would be sleeping on the couch for the rest of eternity" I watched as my mother walked up and wrapped an arm firmly around my father waist "and that would be such a waste as we have so much catching up to do"

Unfortunately I was faster picking up on what my mum meant than Astrid so when I cringed and muttered "gross"

Astrid turned to me confusion on her face as she started to ask "what did she mean... Oh" she suddenly flushed and said "never mind I got it"

Smirking I grabbed her hand and started slowly backing away as my mum and dad started to whisper together once we were a good distance away I turned and started pulling her towards the edge of town. Stopping at the cliff edge I flopped down staring at the very blue sky I said "this really didn't turn out how I expected it would"

"well how did you think it would turn out?"

"honestly I naively thought we would defeat Drago and I would go home and everything would stay the same, guess I was a bit off"

"a bit?"

"okay a lot, but I did get two things right"

"oh yeah what?"

"well I always thought I would be going home, and I did just not the home I thought I would be going back too"

"what else?"

"well I always said I was going to get the beautiful girl in the end too"

"wha.. Oh" I cut her off with a toe curling kiss that had us both pulling away panting "so is this the end then?"

"yep it is definitely the end"

_ **Xxx the end xxx** _


End file.
